


Stain

by sevenall



Series: Mercy Street [25]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Mercy Street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenall/pseuds/sevenall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji opened Kensei's refrigerator, backed away slowly, then spent some time with the hand sanitizer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stain

The first stupid-as-fuck fight they ever have is over pizza. Stupid-as-fuck meaning it's a fight they don't need to have. Some things need to be talked through, fought through or slept through. Kensei gets that. But you don't need to go looking for things that piss you off. Shinji did just that. Well, what he went looking for was something to drink, which meant he opened Kensei's refrigerator, backed away slowly and then spent some time with the hand sanitizer. Fine. He likes his things spotless. Kensei likes his things spotty. But when they're hanging out at Kensei's place, don't bitch about how it looks. Feel free to bring a seating pad and air freshener, but Kensei isn't about to change the way his place looks anymore than Shinji is going to forget taking out the garbage.

So, Shinji saw what had been pizza in a previous life, most of a pie with gorgonzola on top and got pissed. Bed got cold, then lonely and when Kensei got up to see what was the matter, he found Shinji donning rubber gloves and clenching his teeth as he dumped a week's worth of food into the trash. Shinji's teeth unclenched enough to bitch. Kensei said 'huh', Shinji unclenched a bit more and Kensei got mad as well. From there, things got worse and Shinji stormed out at some point or Kensei told him to, they are not too sure how it happened.

It takes a couple of days before Kensei finds himself outside Shin ji's apartment door and not because he's too mad or too proud, he just needs to figure out what happened and what to do with it. He's still not too sure about it, but he's got an idea. Most of the time he doesn't think about Shinji's pasat, which is the way both of them prefer to. In this case, maybe he should have. There's something about food with Shinji and it's both connected and not to the cleaning. But pizza is stupid-as-fuck anyway and Shinji lets him, lets him all the way into the bed and it's all good.

Afterwards, Kensei gets up on an elbox and says:

"I'm gonna leave a stain. Just so you know."

Shinji nods.

"I know," he says. Not 'I don't care' because he does care. But at least he knows.

THE END


End file.
